MADD
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 23 year old Chris drunk drives with 7 year old Rory in the car and they get into a bad accident. This story is going to be about a mother who is against drunk driving MADD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night 23 year old Lorelai is watching tv with 25 year old Luke on the couch and is falling asleep on top of him with her head on his chest when the phone rings.

Luke turns the volume down while Lorelai answers the phone.

"hello?" she answers softly

"Hi may I please speak with a Gilmore?" the Doctor wonders

"this is she." Lorelai tells him

"Hello this is Dr. Ballard from Hartford Memorial are you the mother of a Miss Rory Hayden?" the Doctor asks her

"yes I am what's the problem...is she okay?" Lorelai asks

"well I'm sorry to inform you Mam that she and her father have gotten in a bad car accident tonight and that they are both in critical condition

Lorelai gasps.

"what?" Luke questions

Lorelai just hangs onto his flannel shirt.

"I'll be right there!" Lorelai tells him

"okay just ask for me when get here." he tells her

"I will thank you Doctor." she hangs up

"what?" Luke wonders

"lets go!" Lorelai tells him

"what? Where?' he wonders

"Harford Chris and Rory got into a bad car accident tonight are are both in critical condition." she tells him

Luke gets up fast grabbing his keys throwing his jacket and hat on and they leave the house together and hit the road for Hartford. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai hits the dash board.

"hey hey hey calm down." Luke says

"that damn son of a bitch bastard how could he do that to my little girl!" she curses

"we'll be there soon and you'll know everything.' he tells her calmy

"what if they're dead!" she says

"they're not dead." he tells her calmy

"how do you know?" she wonders

"I just know okay!" he says

"how could he put her life in danger like that; Why the hell didn't he just call me to come and get her!" she gets angry

Luke rubs her thigh "hey I love you,you know that?" he tells and asks her

Lorelai just looks at him "I love you too." she tells him

Lorelai just continues to talk to him getting her frustration out.

30 minutes later they get to the hospital and park and jump out and run inside and see Strobe and Francine.

"STROBE,FRANCINE!" Lorelai says loud and clear

"Lorelai!" Francine says

"hello Lorelai." Strobe says coldly

"where are they how bad is it?" Lorelai wonders

"they are both still in surgery and we really don't know much else the doctor's said they will come when they know more." Francine tells her

Luke pulls up 2 chairs and sits down with Lorelai and holds her hand comfortingly.

Lorelai just bounces her leg/knee up and down biting her nails worrying.

"relax." Luke tells her comfortingly 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke leans over to Lorelai "who the hell are those people?" he asks her softly in her ear

"Chris's parents." she tells him

"oh." he says

Lorelai still giggles and bounces her leg still holding Luke's hand tightly and nervously.

A little while later a Doctor comes out "um Mr and Mrs Hayden?" the doctor questions

Strobe and Francine looks up and Lorelai stands up "yes I'm Lorelai Gilmore Rory's mother." Lorelai tells him

"well your little girl is out of surgery and is doing well but is in pretty critical but condition." the doctor tells her

"is she okay?" Lorelai worries

"well she's going to have a long recovery process she's got a broken clavicle, a broken right leg, a dislocated shoulder which we had to reset, several lacerations in her face that we had to stitch and glue up and several broken facial bones." the doctor tells her

"okay thank you doctor." Lorelai says

"your welcome to see her when I come back." the doctor informs her

"okay." Lorelai says and sits and cries into Luke's chest

"shh she's going to be alright." he tells her rubbing her back

"I just want to see and hold my baby." she cries

"shh we...you will get to in a little bit." he tells her

"it was an accident Lorelai." Francine tells her

Lorelai just glares at her "HE PUT MY LITTLE GIRL IN DANGER I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I AM STILL GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lorelai tells her angrily

Francine juat sits back in her chair because she doesn't like being threatened.

Luke just holds Lorelai just looking at them because he still hates that Chris still has custody or Rory. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later a doctor comes to get Lorelai and takes her up to the room and gives her some warnings ahead that she;s going to seea little mangled girl who might not respond to her. Lorelai just listens and goes into the roomslowly and calmy and walks over to Rory's bed where she's hooked up to alot of tubes and wires and puts her hand over her mouth and cries softly and gently strokes Rory's small little hand.A little while later after Lorelai has stopped crying and calms down she carefully sits in a chair close to Rory.

"hey sweetie it's mommy I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I'm here for you and I'm pulling for ya kid I love you." Lorelai tells her softly

Rory gently squeezes her hand with her fingers.

Lorelai watches and cries in happiness.

"Mommy's going to take good care of you when you get out of or if you ever get out of here." Lorelai stands and kisses her cheek softly

"I'll be right back baby I love you." Lorelai tells her again and leaves the room and goes to see Luke

Luke looks up "hey how is she?" he asks softly

Lorelai just nods "come on." she tells him

"but the doctor said..." he tells her

"I don't care what the doctor said I need you I want you to meet her and be with us." Lorelai tells him

Luke looks at her "okay." he says and gets up and takes her hand

Lorelai brings her to Rory's room and closes the door and follows Luke over to the bed.

"that's my daughter." she tells him

"yeah I can tell." he says

"oh yeah?" she questions him

"yeah she looks just like you." he tells her

Lrelai smiles "yeah she does." she says feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind

Lorelai smiles at his warmth.

"Rory?" he wonders

"what?" she wonders back

"her name." he says

"oh yeah it's short for Lorelai." she tells him

"Another Lorelai?" he wonders

"yeah I named her after myself when I was in the hospital because I was knocked up with drugs and men name babies after themselves all the time so why couldn't women?" she asks him

Luke just smiles and kisses her cheek softly.

Lorelai sighs in his arms looking down at Rory.

"I love you did you know that?" he wonders

Lorelai smiles back at him "love you too." she tells him and watches him watch Rory


End file.
